


Sooner Wine than Blood

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Protectiveness, Wine, only one glass tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Ah, office Christmas parties, the worst thing about working for the government.





	Sooner Wine than Blood

_This is almost painful_ , Q thought, watching as government officials and regular members of staff mingled around the cleared out Q-branch. Even though the ‘party’ was a yearly event, it was always the same - people too scared to act like normal people in front of their employers, and employers too scared to act like normal people in front of their staff. It was like watching an awkward dance where no one knew all of the moves.

“Enjoying yourself?” A voice popped up from behind him, and Q suppressed a full-bodied flinch as an unwelcome hand settled itself on the ticklish portion of his side. “You know,” Bond started again as he moved around to face him, “I hadn't pegged you for someone who would attend these sorts of things.”

Q scoffed, “I’m only here because I’m expected to be, Bond.”

“By who?”

He gestured vaguely, “The branch, M, even Moneypenny. I’m expected to be here.”

Bond seemed dissatisfied with this answer, “No one is forcing you.”

“Oh, would you rather me be gone?”

“No, of course not. It’s only a shame you can't enjoy yourself.”

“I’m perfectly content as is, thank you.”

Bond didn't reply, instead moving away into the crowd and leaving Q to his carefully maintained space next to the snack table. Across the room he could barely see Bond talking to Moneypenny, obviously exchanging pleasantries, and he felt as if he could finally relax a little and get the party over with.

All of a sudden there was someone stood beside him, although this time it was at a respectful distance. Q turned his head and saw Moneypenny there, although thankfully without Bond this time.

“You look like you need a pick me up,” She said, and held up an almost full cup of mulled wine.

Q sniffed at it, but still reached out and took it in one hand. Through the Styrofoam it was hardly more than a weight in his hand, but still the smell wafted over him and he sighed into the drink. “Who sent you?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“A secret admirer. Or I assume that’s what he is. He can't take his eyes off you, you know.”

“Secret admirer or stalker. Both seem equally applicable.”

“Well, he sends his wishes. It’s a bit weird that he wanted me to tell you all this even though he just spoke to you.”

“It is.”

"Oh and Q? You don't need to stay for my sake."

Moneypenny took this as a queue to leave, probably going to talk to 004 about cats or something, but Q decided at this point that he had seen enough. He drank what was left of his wine, hid the empty cup on the buffet table, and turned towards the exit.

Walking through the doors he could feel the weighty feeling of being watched on his back, but he didn't turn around. Mouth tasting of spiced wine, he walked home alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave Kudos, comments and bookmarks. I really appriciate it! :)


End file.
